Element Cats
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: The bladebreakers go to hong kong for the asian tourn. Kai meets up with some of his old teammates. Kai has a twin sisterKaiOC ReiOC completed REVISED
1. Bye Bye Bladebreakers

Hey. This is a revision and reposting of each of the chapters. I figured I should've at least edited them _before_ I posted them, but later is better than never.

Right?

Anyways, my alternative reason for revising and reposting this is because I finally posted a new chapter in the sequel for this fic and got no reviews. I know why I didn't get any—because I waited 8 months to update it. So don't wait that long to update your stories people! That, of course, goes for me as well. I won't be taking that long to update my stories anymore.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for what is mine.

**Bye Bye Bladebreakers**

"Are we there yet?" whined a over-enthusiastic Tyson.

"We should be there in about 10 minutes. Calm down will you." Kenny reassured him.

an hour later- they had landed in Hong Kong, met up with Rei and Mr. Dickinson, and had lunch

"Well here you are boys, this will be were you'll be staying for the night because our second flight was canceled and we won't be able to leave till tomorrow morning" said Mr. Dickinson in his usual happy tone.

"Yippee!" both Max and Tyson yelled at once.

"Whatever." And with that Kai, who was in his regular position against the wall,   
straightened and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" But Max was to late; he was already out the door.

with Kai walking down the street

'If I'm in Hong Kong, I might as well pay them a little visit' he thought. Before long, he found himself standing in front of a temple. He walked inside to bump into a boy the same age as him with short brown hair, and who was a little shorter than him. "Hello Li"

Li took a step back and looked Kai over. "Whoa Kai is that really you?" he said.

"Yup. Are you guys going to compete in the Asian tournament?"

"Of course we are. We do have to defend our title you know" a sweet voice from behind him said. He turned around to find a girl a couple inches shorter than himself with her purple hair in a long braid that reached her midback.

"Do you think the cats need their team leader back?" he asked. The girl's sky blue eyes sparkled with joy. 

back with Bladebreakers: in alley-they had decided to go look for Kai and ended up in the alley, Tyson bladed against Gary and Kevin had made his entrance

"So which one of your friends, Rei, wants to show you how weak they are against the White Tiger team?" the short boy asked Rei.

"I will" spoke a girl's voice from behind them. This startled them and they all turned around to see who had spoken: a tall girl wearing a black tank top and dark green cargo pants.

"Is it just me or does she look a lot like Kai?" Tyson asked. This brought the girl's attention over to him. Though he was right, she did look a lot like a girl version of Kai.

"You guys are friends of Kai's?" she asked.

"Kinda. We came out looking for him after he ditched us and didn't come back in an hour." Max answered, blushing slighting at seeing how pretty she was.

"Well anyway, shorty, you wanted a beybattle didn't you?" she said hiding her happiness to find that Kai had decided to come back to Hong Kong.

Kevin and the anonymous Kai look-alike got their blades ready. "3..2..1...Let it rip!" yelled Max.

Her blue and white beyblade ran around Kevin's in a circle. "Suicune, scratch attack!" she yelled, and her blade dived right at the other and made it go flying out of the bowl and land in front of its owner. The girl raised her hand and her blade went flying into it.

Kevin picked up his blade and examined it. "It has scratch marks like a cat scratched it!"

"One did" another girl, the one from the temple, now joined them. "You're lucky that it's in one piece. That's what happens when you go up against Kira."

"Hi Megumi. Shouldn't you be training at the temple?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but Li said I should find you and tell you that we got our team leader back and that I should find a team called the Bladebreakers and tell them that they need a new one." Megumi said with a big smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED A NEW TEAM LEADER?" Tyson yelled.

"Because yours has left you, and I can see why." Megumi told him.

"Why then?" Tyson said, not being able to control his temper. He hadn't liked Kai but he was the best on the team and Tyson knew that.

"Because you guys are so pathetic," she said calmly.

"Funny, Megumi I don't recall you calling other bladers 'pathetic' before, that sounds a lot more like me" Kira said.

"The only person on this team that would be worthwhile to battle would be Rei." she said. "Well anyway, we have to be going, see you at the tournament!" And with that they left. 


	2. The Element Cats

**The Element Cats  
**

"I think its time for a family reunion," said a smiling Megumi partially to herself.

"Kira!" yelled a partially happy for-the-first-time-in-five-years Kai. Yup, he was a bit happy inside although he didn't show it.

"Kai!" yelled Kira happily as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "It's so great that you decided to come back to the team! With you on the team again we'll win no sweat!"

"Don't tell me you guys have been slacking off so much that you would have trouble without me?"

At the China Tower stadium-first day of competition

"Here we are!" said an enthusiastic Tyson. "We'll get Kai for ditching us!"

"But how do we know what team he is on or even if he is even competing?" Rei, the new team leader, said.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that Mr. Sour-Pants is playing, but to figure out what team he is on we could always look him up on the list of teams and players of the tournament" said Dizzi from Kenny's laptop.

"Okay Dizzi, let's do that" Kenny told his bitbeast. "Got him. Gee, that was quick."

"That's because he's playing on the defending champions of this tournament the-"

"Element Cats" Rei finished for her.

"The Element Cats?" Tyson said questioningly. "Who are they?"

"They are the best team in Asia. I think those two girls from the alley are part of it." Rei answered.

"Well Kenny, do you have any information on them?" Max asked.

"Umm.. no. All I know is their names and that they're going first in the tournament."

"Why don't we watch their match! Then you'll see that they're probably not as tough as you think!" Tyson said happily.

"Go on thinking that if you want" said a voice from behind them. They turned around and found a boy the same height as Rei with short brown hair, the two girls from the alley, and Kai.

"KAI!" yelled Tyson angrily. "WHY DID YOU DITCH US?"

"Because your team is pathetic," he answered with his usual cold tone.

"Humph"

"Tyson calm down" Rei told him. "So, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"The name's Li." the boy with the brown hair said. "This is-"

"Megumi. Nice to meet you." she finished smiling.

"Kira is my name," the girl who looked like Kai said. She looked even more like him when she was standing next to him.

"Hey Kira," Max spoke up, "why do you and Kai look so alike?"

"Yah, are you two related or something?" Tyson asked, a lot less angry than before.

The whole Element Cats team, even Kai (a little bit), nearly burst out laughing.

"They're twins" Li told him, holding back his laughter. "Well anyway, we have a match to go to. See you in the Semi-finals, if you don't lose before then."

The Element Cats left toward the stadium and the Bladebreakers went up to the   
stands.

TBC...


	3. Here kitty, kitty

**Here kitty, kitty**

"Hello everybody its DJ JAZZMAN here and let's go get this party started!" yelled into his microphone and headset. "To start this tournament off we have the Hawk Bladers versus the defending champs the Element Cats!"

"Hi folks I'm Brad Best here with AJ Topper in the China Tower stadium" 

"The Hawk Bladers are sending out Eric to start things off. Eric is no pushover when it comes to defense and his special 'soaring defense'."

"And neither is the leading blader from the Element Cats team, Li. With his bitbeast Solaris, he gets his perfect edge."

"This will be easy enough," said Li as he made his way to the bowl.

"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazzman.

As soon as both blades hit the bowl Li called out his bitbeast. From his blade came a beautiful red and yellow cat. "Solaris, Slash attack!" Solaris charged for the other blade and after a few seconds Eric's blade fell into pieces.

"And the winner is LI!" Jazzman yelled as the crowd applauded.

"That was quick," Brad said.

"Well that's what they're known for Brad, the quickness of the battle and slicing of their opponents. The next blader from the Hawk Bladers is Annie and she's no amateur. Her amazing 'soaring dive' attack takes her opponents out and has never failed her."

"Well this might be a first for her then because she's up against the Element Cats' team leader Kai. Kai used his Dranzer bitbeast in the Japanese tournament but now that he is with the Element Cats we might see his other bitbeast, Chetorah" 

"You think your good enough to stand a chance against me?" Kai asked.

"Of course" Alison answered confidently.

"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazzman.

The two blades flew into the dish and started circling each other. Alison's blade flew into the air, and started to come back down straight at Kai's. "Chetorah!" His blade moved out of the way as his bitbeast came out of his blade. A sleek, golden, cheetah bitbeast started to circle the other blade. "Chetorah now, Fire Arrow!". And with a blaze of fire, Alison's blade went flying out of the dish.

"And the winner is KAI!" Jazzman yelled as the crowd erupted with cheers.

"Did you know about his other bitbeast, Kenny?" Tyson asked his friend.

"Nope" Kenny answered with his jaw slightly dropped.

"Well that was a fiery performance don't you think AJ?"

"Uh, yeah, Brad."

"Last to compete for the Hawk Bladers is team leader Cory. I wouldn't want to be against his 'Death dive' attack, which makes him the toughest of his team."

"Megumi takes the dish for the Element Cats and with her bitbeast Thundera, she finishes her matches quickly and makes it look effortless."

The two bladers moved to the dish. "3..2..1..LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazzman. 

"Thundera, Lighting Scratch attack!" Megumi let out. Out of her blade came a yellow and white cat. Thundera pounced toward Cory's blade and a flash of light quickly followed. When everyone had adjusted their sight they found Cory's blade was wrecked and Megumi's spinning peacefully as if nothing had happened.

"Huh… Oh, whoa that was fast… And the winner is MEGUMI!" yelled Jazzman, as the crowd realized what had happened and started cheering.

"If that's their best we're in big trouble," said an awed Kenny.

"Believe me, that's nothing," said a soft voice from their side.

"Have you seen--hey aren't you Megumi?" said Rei. "But you're down there how can you be in two places at once and have time to change your clothes?"

"Because I'm not her," she laughed softly. "Oh well see you later." she stood up and left the stadium.

"I'm confused," stated Max.

TBC...


	4. A Past Revealed

**A past revealed**

"Hey Li!" Tyson yelled out, he and co. running after him.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Li asked.

"Yeah, you could. You wouldn't know where Megumi is would you?" Rei asked him.

"Megumi and Kira went sight-seeing, they forced Kai to go with them."

"Hey Li," Tyson said slowly as an idea formed in his mind, "how long have you known Kai, Kira, and Megumi?"

"We've known each other for as long as I can remember," he answered. "Why?"

"Maybe you could tell us how he became such a sour puss," Tyson said.

"I couldn't do that. That's his past and he should tell it if he wants it to be told."

"You could tell us who that girl was," Rei said, catching on to what Tyson was thinking.

"What girl?"

"The one we met in the stadium that looked a lot like Megumi," answered Rei.

"Could it be..." he mumbled to himself. "I'll tell you on two conditions. One you tell me everything you remember about the girl. Second, you don't tell this to Kai, he'll kill me for sure if he found out that I told you any of this, or anyone else for that matter."

"Deal."

"Alright, then here it goes. We pretty much met when we were babies. Kai and Kira's mom used to live in Hong Kong before she moved to Tokyo with their father. So, when they were around two years old, she decided to move back to Hong Kong. That's how the five of us met."

"Five, I thought their were four of you?" Max spoke up.

"Five- Me, Kira, Kai, Megumi, and Celeste. Anyway, we really had gotten into blading when our fifth birthdays came around. We each got a bitbeast: Kai got Chetorah, Kira got Suicune, I got Solaris, Megumi got Thundera, and Celeste got Lunaris. A year later, Kai's dad got pneumonia. Their grandfather took that chance to take them in his custody. He never knew that they had bitbeasts so he gave Kai Dranzer. Whenever they did something slightly wrong he'd beat both of them. He tried to teach them to get rid of their feelings, he focused mainly on Kai because he noticed that Kai and Celeste had close bonds. He felt that if he let it continue Kai would fall in love with her and then he couldn't use his grandson.  
Kai and Kira ran away and came back to Hong Kong when they were nine.

"The opposite of what his grandfather wanted, Kai and Celeste fell in love. They were really in love. Two weeks after Kai and Kira's 12th birthday, Celeste was supposed to be coming home from the week trip to Mexico she was taking with her uncle. Her uncle wanted to take both nieces, Celeste and Megumi, but  
Megumi wanted to stay home and study for her exams and go in the summer. Kai and Megumi might have been waiting all day and into the next day waiting for her. Finally, on the day after they were supposed to return, their uncle came, alone. He was very somber, we could tell immediately. He told us that Celeste-"  
he paused, "that Celeste had been kidnapped in the airport when they had landed in Hong Kong. He had looked everywhere for her for a day. We looked everywhere and did everything we could. We rarely ever saw Kai or Megumi. Kai gave up all hope of finding her and went to his grandfather. Kai thought if he asked him, he would help Kai suppress his emotions and feelings. Megumi, we never really saw. When she finally came out of hiding she acted happy-go-lucky and as though nothing had happened, like she still is. Celeste has been missing for more than five years now." Li sighed. "Well, that's about it."

"So, the sourpuss wasn't always one" Dizzi said.

"So Rei, about the girl who looked like Megumi.."

"Yeah, she seemed to think, or know, that you guys were holding back a lot of power in the match today. She had shorter hair than Megumi, down to her shoulder blades, and it was down. She was wearing a black tank top over a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. Um.. that's about it."

'So it really is her' Li thought. "Remember you can't tell anyone that I told you about this."

"Umm Li?" Max asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to know about that girl?"

"Just wondering. See you later." Li walked toward their team's room.

TBC...


	5. Unwanted Hallucinations

**  
Unwanted hallucinations**

Dream sequence

"I'll be back in a week and I'll tell you guys everything when we come back!" Celeste reasurred her friends.

"Promise you'll miss me?" said a 12-year old version of Kai.

"Promise, and you'll miss me too?"

"Of course I will" He gently raised her head untill their eyes met and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I think the other cats want to say goodbye to their wolf."

"Group hug!" As soon as she said that their three friends jumped on top of Kai and Celeste.

end dream sequence

Kai woke up abruptly. 'Damn, now I'm dreaming about her again. When I met with these guys I started to see her a couple of times in Hong Kong, and then today I saw her in the stands sitting next to Rei. No, scratch that, I thought I saw her, they were just hallucinations. I thought I wouldn't see hallucinations or dreams of her anymore after what grandfather taught me.

'Ugh, maybe I should have asked Megumi how she did it, she doesn't seem to have been having any hallucinations of her sister,' he thought madly. He got dressed and slipped through the door quietly without noticing that a bed other than his own was empty.

It was raining outside but he didn't notice. He walked past a person sitting on a ledge in the rain; he noticed, but just barely. Only enough to tell where it was and that it was a person. He kept walking until he came back to the person. "Him again already"

"What's bugging you, Kai?"

"Huh, that you Kira?"

"Yeah. What's bugging you?" 

"Am I the only one who's seen Celeste around?"

"Probably. Why? Is that what's bugging you?"

"Pretty much. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I came out to meditate. Maybe you should, it will clear out your mind better than walking around aimlessly."

"Thanks for the tip, 'night."

"We grew up next to a temple, which we usually were in. It was the obvious solution. 'night." She closed her eyes and went back to her meditating. Kai went on another ledge and started meditating.

TBC...


	6. A Wolf's Tale

**A Wolf's Tale  
**  
The next day, the battles went smoothly. All three teams, the Bladebreakers, the Element Cats, and the White Tigers, had progressed and were scheduled to blade in the semi-finals. In A block, the Bladebreakers vs. the Element Cats, and in block B, the White Tigers vs. the Tsunami Bladers. Kira, since she wasn't blading, took her time to look around at the people in the stadium. One person caught  
her eye in particular. The girl who was sitting next to Rei the other day, who looked very much like Megumi. 'So, Kai wasn't hallucinating after all,' she thought. 'Maybe its time to see what the cat dragged in. "Kai." She caught his attention. "See you at the hotel tonight, okay?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Oh, just checking out some stuff." she replied casually.

"What time?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions? How 'bout at dinner?"

"Sure." 

She left toward the section in which the girl was in and stepped down the stairs to the row in which the girl was sitting. "Well, well, nice to see you again Celeste."

"Huh, what?" the girl turned around, her eyes widened. "Kira!"

"It is amazing to see that you're okay!"

"It is amazing to see you! I've missed you guys so much. I've missed Kai and Megumi most of all."

"Out of all of us, I saw Kai missed or, I guess, misses you the most. I mean, even his personality is completely different. Why don't we go and grab some lunch."

at a restaurant

"So what happened Celeste? Your uncle said you were kidnapped at the airport."

"Well that's true. I don't really remember what happened at the airport. I just remember someone grabbing me, and then it went black."

"Well I'm sure that's not all that's happened, after all it has been almost six years."

"I remember waking up in a dark room. I couldn't really see anything, but there were a couple of guys in room. They told me that if tried to leave they would knock me out again.

"I lived in, what I found out was a basement, for a year. Then they moved me to another room, a nicer one, and I had to stay in there at all times. I stayed there for the next four years. I escaped after finding out who had ordered those men to kidnap me. After a few months they came after me, but I escaped them again. I went into hiding after that, and have been for the time since."

There was a pause, then Kira spoke up, "Who was behind it?"

"Your… Grandfather"

"It sounds a lot like something he would do. I wonder what Kai is going to think of this... Anyway, what do you want to do? I told Kai I'd be there at around dinner. That gives us," she glanced on the clock on the wall, "a couple of hours. So, what will it be?"

"There are a lot of nice souvenir shops..."

"That sounds good. I haven't been to many of them actually, so let's go!" They paid for their food and made their way to the first of the souvenir shops.

TBC...


	7. The Bladebreakers vs the Element Cats

**The Bladebreakers vs. the Element Cats**

"Welcome back everyone!" DJ Jazzman yelled into his headset and his microphone. "It's time for the semi-finals here in the Asian tournament! First from the A group we have the Bladebreakers," the crowd erupted in cheers,  
"And the defending champs, THE ELEMENT CATS!" If it was possible, the crowd grew even louder with cheering.

Brad: "Brad Best here with AJ Topper, coming to you from the China Tower in the semi-finals of the Asian tournament."

AJ: "Its pretty loud in here, with all those fans cheering for our first two teams, the Bladebreakers and the Element Cats."

Brad: "Yeah, well anyway back to the show. The Bladebreakers are sending Tyson to start them off. With his unpredictable style and bitbeast Dragoon by his side, he is one to mess with."

AJ: "And the Element Cats send Li to the dish. With his bitbeast Solaris, he is one fiery competitor."

"Hey guys," Kira addressed to her teammates, "you wouldn't mind if I took Kai's place in the 2nd match, would you?"

"Why?" Megumi asked her friend suspiciously.

"You think I would want to sit around the whole time?" she replied sarcastically.

"It's fine with me. I've trained with them, and I know all of their moves." Kai said, which signaled that she could, since it was his spot and he was the team leader.

Li and Tyson made their way up to the dish.

AJ: "Looks like they'll be sticking to the old, classic bowl."

"All right, bladers are you ready?" Jazzman said, receiving a quick nod from the two of them. " 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

The blades hit the dish and Tyson immediately called his Dragoon, knowing that it's the Element Cats team specialty to make their battles quick. "Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!"

Li smirked as Dragoon's storm raged in the bowl. It subsided and Li's blade was unphased. "Solaris!" The great cat emerged from his blade. "Solar Flare!" Solaris started to emit flames, then went straight at Dragoon in flames. Solaris retreated back into the blade. Tyson's blade had stopped spinning and was smoking.

"And the winner is.. LI!"

Brad: "What a show!"

"Sorry guys, I did my best." Tyson apologized to his team as he made his way back down from the dish.

"The next match will be between Rei from the Bladebreakers and Kai, no wait, Kira from the Element Cats!" Jazzman yelled as the crowd erupted with cheers.

'What, I thought I was against Kai?' Rei thought. 'Why would they change?'

Brad: "The Bladebreakers give the reins to Rei who, with his bitbeast Drigger, is one tough cookie."

AJ: "That's true, but Kira isn't one to be messing with. Her and her bitbeast Suicune make an indestructible team."

"So why did you fill in for Kai?" Rei asked as the made their way to the dish.

"I wanted to see if any skill went with your good looks."

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

The blades hit the dish and both Rei and Kira called their bit beasts out, not wasting any time. From Kira's blade came yet another beautiful cat with blue and white colorings.

"Drigger, Tiger Claw attack!" Drigger made his way to Suicune, planning to finish it with his signature attack, but Suicune dodged it. "What… I missed!"

"I see you and your Drigger have potential that you haven't tapped into yet. Oh well, I'll be nice. Suicune, Typhoon!" A similar technique as Tyson's Phantom Hurricane, except this was water. The massive storm blew Drigger out of the  
dish. Suicune's storm subsided and she returned to the blade.

"And the winner is… KIRA!"

Brad: "Rei sure got washed up."

AJ: "Yeah he did."

"I can't believe it. We lost. Now we won't get to battle against the White Tigers." Tyson said tragically to his teammates.

"I hope I'll see more of you in the future." Kira added to Rei as he made his way back to his team.

"I'm sorry guys. It's my fault."

"No it's not Rei. Its my fault I didn't have information on them." Kenny piped in, trying to take the blame for their loss.

Brad: "The Bladebreakers are hoping that they won't go without at least one win, so they send out Max. He has a defensive style and his bitbeast Draciel gives him a solid defense."

AJ: "Well, finishing up for the Element Cats will be Megumi. She and her bitbeast, Thundera, always come out on top."

Max and Megumi stepped up to the dish. "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazzman.

Like the previous battles, both bladers called on their bit beasts. "Thundera, Lightning Scratch Attack!"

"Draciel, begin defensive maneuvers!"

"That's not going to help you." Thundera came crashing towards Draciel, and then the familiar flash of light came as Thundera made contact to the other blade. Max's green blade was wrecked, his defense was nothing compared to  
the power of the attack.

"And the winner is.. MEGUMI! The Element Cats advance to the finals! The next semi-final match is between the White Tigers and the Tsunami Bladers!"

In the next match the White Tigers won all 3 easily. They were thinking about the Bladebreakers' match, and how they might be able to win against the Element Cats. They knew statistically they were easily 5 times stronger than the Bladebreakers, but the Element Cats just won so easily.

The Bladebreakers went over to the Element Cats after the battle. "Well I have to admit, it was a pretty good match even though we lost." Tyson Said.

"I guess." Megumi said in her same sweet tone.

"Hey Rei."

"Yeah Kira?"

"I said before that you have potential."

"Yeah…"

"I can help you train to use it if you want."

"You could?"

"Yup."

"Okay. What time?"

"8 tonight will be fine with me."

"See you then."

Kira turned to go with her team, but took a glance over to Celeste first. Little did she know that if she had kept that glance a little longer, she would have seen two other familiar people.


	8. Methods of Training and Card Games

**Methods of Training and card games**

"I'm surprised. They took the loss better than I expected them to," Kai stated to his teammates as they made their way back to the hotel after they had dinner with the Bladebreakers.

"Well, that Tyson seems like the type who never likes to give up," Li said. "So Kira, why did you REALLY want to take Kai's place?" He got no answer. Kira hadn't been listening to her friends' conversation. "Hello? Earth to Kira?"

"Huh… What?"

"I asked you what was the real reason you took Kai's place in the match against Rei."

"What kind of question is that? You really think I'd WANT to sit on my butt the whole time watching you guys have all the fun?"

Kai smirked. "You wouldn't-"

"Have a crush on Rei?" Megumi finished for him.

"What makes you even think that!" 

"Well, you have to admit, he is pretty cute." Megumi said as innocently as she could.

"And you?" She looked toward Kai, who just shrugged. "Anyway, does anyone have the time?"

"It's 10 to 8" Li confirmed, checking his watch.

"I've got to go. See you guys later." She waved a quick goodbye and made her way.

"And she doesn't bother to tell us where she's going." Li said glumly.

"Maybe she's going on a date with Rei!" Megumi said happily. Kai and Li raised their eyebrows at her. "What? I saw them talking after the match and when we were leaving the restaurant." 

Raindrops started to fall on and around her. 'I wonder what Celeste is doing. When we were talking, she apparently had missed us a lot,' Kira thought as she walked toward her and Rei's arranged meeting place. They had agreed to an  
outdoor training place when they were talking at the restaurant.

"Hi Kira," Rei greeted her. She hadn't realized that she had already made it.

"Hey. So are you ready to start?"

"When you are." 

"Great. When we were kids, the elder at the temple, which was Megumi's grandfather, taught us martial arts. We started to beyblade around two years after we started martial arts. You might be thinking what has martial arts  
got to do with becoming a better blader. Well, exercise in general increases your stamina. Martial arts boosts your hand-eye coordination, speed, and lowers your reaction time."

"You can't teach me martial arts in one night, so, what are we going to do?"

"We start by running."

"Okay. From where to where?"

"How about 20 times around the complex? That looks like enough. Then we'll do some weight training."

"Sure." They started running.

They finished around 10 minutes later and started a mix of lifting the hand weights that were scattered about, sit-ups, and pushups. After 15 minutes of that, she motioned him to stop and walked toward him. "Now for the fun part. I get to teach you the basics of martial arts."

Back at the hotel room, Li and Kai were playing another round of Gin Rummy on the bed and Megumi was watching. "Maybe Meg is right. I mean about your sis and Rei. They were talking together after the match and at the restaurant,"  
Li suggested.

"Well? Come on Kai. What do you think? She is your sister," Megumi asked her friend.

"I win, again. First off, I'm not worried about her; she can take care of herself. Second, this is, for right now, her business. I'm going to ask her when she gets back. You want to deal Li?"

"Sure."

"Keep focus Rei." Kira threw a punch at his face; Rei blocked it just in time. "Looks like your getting better."

"And tired." He checked his watch. "Maybe because we've been at this for a half an hour."

"We're not done yet. We beyblade now."

"How about we rest for a few minutes first?"

"I guess we could." They sat down together in the rain.

"Guys, I'm getting worried about Kira," Megumi said to her two friends, who had gotten tired playing Gin Rummy and had switched to Speed.

"Speed. Can't you do better Li?"

"I won once!"

"Once to like forty."

"Hello! Did you here what I said? Kira isn't back yet. I'm getting worried about her."

"I thought I said you shouldn't worry because she could take care of herself. Loser deals."

"You two have obviously been to much into your games to notice, but it's been an hour since she left."

"You can sure lose a lot in just an hour Li."

"Don't you hear me? KIRA HASN"T COME BACK YET!"

"Tell you what. If she doesn't come back in twenty minutes, me and Kai will go look for her."

"Thank you."

"Now can we continue?"

"Yup."

"Aren't you cold Kira?"

"I'll be fine. I like the rain."

"Good luck tomorrow in the finals."

"Thanks. Were you guys really wanting to go to the American Tournament?"

"That would have been great, but there is always next year."

"Not always." A long silence followed that remark; a silence that was eating at both of them, more Rei than Kira though.

-flashback-

"Hey Li. You wouldn't know where Kai and Megumi were would you?" asked a 12 year-old Kira.

"They're still on the steps in front, waiting for Celeste."

"She hasn't come back yet?"

"No… is that Meg?"

"You're here Uncle. Weren't you supposed to have come back yesterday?" Li and Kira made their way outside to the steps.

"Uncle Hoshino," Kai asked, "where's Celeste?"

-end flashback-

Kira jerked back into reality to find Rei shaking her. "Are you okay? You completely zoned out," Rei looked at her with worry etched all over his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He looked into her eyes looking for reassurance, finding nothing but the pain that she couldn't hide.

"Yeah… I was just thinking... We should see how our workout has affected your blading, shouldn't we?" 

"Just what I was thinking."

"Speed. This is getting boring. Where's K when you need her." Kai said winning yet another round of speed against Li.

"Not here, that's where"

"Get of it Meg. It hasn't been 20 minutes yet, has it? Why don't you deal this time Kai."

The two of them made their way to the dish and got their blades out. "You ready?" Kira nodded in reply. "3… 2… 1… Let it Rip!" Their blades hit the dish, both emitting sparks. "Drigger!"

"Suicune!" On command, the two bit beasts emerged from their blades. The green tiger and blue cat bashed into each again and again. "Suicune, scratch attack!"

"Drigger, evade it!" Right on cue, Drigger moved to the side before Suicune could make contact. "Drigger, Tiger Claw!"

Kira smirked, "Hey! Looks like the training has paid off. Not many people can evade my attacks. Suicune!" Kira's blue and white blade disappeared, but only long enough for Drigger's attack to miss, and for Suicune to sneak up behind him. "Why don't we call it a night?"

"Okay," Both bit beasts returned to their blades and returned to their owners.

"I finally won!"

"Yay, let's all have a party for Li's second win out of sixty games of Gin Rummy and Speed." Kai said sarcastically.

"You deal."

"Look, Meg fell asleep."

"I'm not asleep. I'm waiting for Kira." Megumi said, rolling over on her back. "If she's not back in 5 minutes"

"Yeah I know, we go out and look for her."

"We should probably be heading back now." Rei told Kira, who nodded, and they started their way back to the hotel."

They had walked, in the rain, for a few minutes in a silence, which Rei broke. "What were you thinking about?"

She didn't say anything for a while and Rei assumed that whatever it was Kira didn't want to talk about.

"I was thinking about when we found out that Celeste was missing." Rei listened intently as she continued. "Celeste was Kai's girlfriend, Meg's sister, and our best friend." The silence came back again.

They made it back to the hotel and went toward Kira's room first.

"It's been 20 minutes guys. Go and find her now, you promised."

"Sure. I was getting sick of losing anyway." Megumi glared at him and he quickly added, "And I was worried about K. It's past nine." 

"Just let us get our jackets, it's raining."

"Well here you are." They were standing outside the door of Kira's room. "Thanks for the help Kira."

"No problem." 

Rei closed his eyes and placed his lips over Kira's. Though surprised at this, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

"We'll be back with Kira. Don't fret." Li assured her as he and Kai made their way to the door.

Li opened the door and he and Kai stared wide-eyed at what they were seeing. A soaked Kira and a soaked Rei standing in front of them kissing.

Megumi got up from the bed and went to see why Li and Kai hadn't left yet. Then she saw what they were looking at and smiled. 'Guess I was right after all.'

Rei and Kira broke apart then realized that Li, Kai, and Megumi were all staring at them. "See you later Rei."

"Goodnight."

Kira waved and closed the door behind her. Rei made his way to his room.

in another hotel room, in another part of the hotel

"Thanks a lot sir," Celeste said to a tall man with green eyes and the same style hair as Kai's.

"Believe me, it was nothing," a woman standing behind Celeste said. She was pretty tall for a woman. She had light brown wavy hair and reddish brown colored eyes. "We're just glad you're okay. Are you planning to make an appearance tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am. That's what I was thinking of doing in the first place."

"Well why don't you make it with us?"

"I'd love to. Thank you."

"So I was right," Megumi stated happily.

"Right about what?" Kira asked.

"You and Rei going out on a date," Li told her.

"DATE? IT WAS NOT! I said I could help him blade, so that's what I did."

"So now training sessions include kissing." Kai said, grinning.


	9. An Eighteen Candle Reunion

**An Eighteen Candle Reunion**

"Hey Kira, if you want to take my place again, your welcome to," Kai told his sister as they were getting on the BBA bus to go to the finals.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You can fill your own spot."

"Do you think they know?" Li whispered to Megumi.

"I doubt it. Wait, what are we doing again?"

"You'll find out with them."

in stadium seats

"I hope Megumi didn't slip," The woman with light brown hair said.

"Don't worry. She probably forgot," Celeste reassured her. "When I told Li and Meg, she was half asleep and going on about something like 'It was a date, Kira'. Other than that, Li didn't seem like it was big news that I was actually calling him. Maybe that Chinese boy told him about me."

"I'm glad Megumi wasn't really awake, you shouldn't have told her in the first place. I thought you wanted to surprise her as much as Kai," The man said. "Hey wait, what do you mean 'It was a date Kira'?"

"That's what she was saying. Li told me that Kira had been gone last night for around an hour and twenty minutes. And when Meg pushed Li and Kai out to find her, she was in front of the door with the Chinese boy, Rei." She didn't tell them about the kissing because they would of gotten mad at Kira for going out with a  
guy and not telling them.

"The same Chinese boy that you said was sitting next to you in the first match?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Well, is he nice?" the woman now asked.

"See for yourself, he's standing right behind you."

"You guys wouldn't mind not competing in the American Tournament?" Kira asked her teammates as they approached the team bench.

"Why wouldn't we? We didn't even need to participate in this tournament to get into the world tournament," Li told her.

"Plus, aren't you forgetting something? Grandfather would kill us if we didn't go."

"What if we gave the place we win here to someone else, but we still go?"

"I guess. Another team gets to go and we try not to get killed. Works."

The man and woman turned around to find a group of boys, the Bladebreakers. "Hey! You're the girl from before!" Max said.

"Is that him?" the woman pointed at the raven-haired teen.

"Yup, that's him."

"That's who?" Rei asked.

"You're the one who went out on a date with my daughter, aren't you?" the woman inquired him.

"Your daughter? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Dr. Karena Kaido and this is my husband Dr. Alex Kaido. You are the one who went out last night with Kira weren't you?"

Rei felt his face turn bright red. 'So that must be why Kira was in a bad mood this morning. They must have kept bugging her last night about it.' "Yeah, but it wasn't exactly a date."

"So that's where you went off to last night!" Tyson exclaimed.

"It's the time you've all been waiting for, THE FINALS OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT!" DJ Jazzman yelled into his microphone and headset. "Please give a warm welcome to THE WHITE TIGERS AND THE ELEMENT CATS!" In response, the crowd roared with applause.

Brad: Hello again everybody, Brad Best here with AJ Topper in the China Tower in.…

AJ: We're in China

Brad: Oh, right, of course we are. It's for the finals here and it's the White Tiger Team against the defending champs the Element Cats.

AJ: Yeah, and we're in for a wild ride. These battles will be best out of three. The White Tigers send out Gary and his bitbeast Gazzly to start them off.

Brad: And the Element Cats send out Li and his fiery partner Solaris to the dish.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

The two blades hit the dish, and bit beasts were called. "Gazzly attack!"

"Solaris, Solar Flare!" The two blades came at each other, Solaris in flames. Solaris returned into the blade and Gazzly had stopped spinning.

"And the winner of the round is… LI!"

"Gee Rei, why didn't you tell us you were going on a date?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe because it wasn't-"

"Suppose to be, but turned out to be," Celeste interrupted.

"No. Wait, how did you find out that we even went out?"

"I called Li last night, and he told me. Plus Meg kept saying 'It was a date, Kira'."

Then it struck him why that girl and Megumi looked so alike: because they were sisters. "You are Celeste, aren't you?" Rei asked her.

"How… how do you know that? I'm positive Kai and Meg wouldn't tell you about me."

"Kira told me about you last night. You and Megumi are sisters. That's why you look so alike. Plus, Megumi doesn't let many people call her 'Meg', only friends and family."

"You got me. But don't tell Kai or Meg. It's a surprise for the end of the match. You do know what day today is, don't you?"

"Now for the second round of a best of three. 3… 2…1… LET IT RIP!"

Again, the blades hit the dish. "Solaris, slash attack!" Solaris made its way to Gazzly and sliced it to pieces.

"And the winner of the match is… LI! Next up is Mariah from the White Tigers, and Kai from the Element Cats!"

Brad: Okay, up next for the White Tigers is Mariah. She and her bitbeast Galux have a tendency to shred their opponents.

AJ: The Element Cats send team leader Kai and his bitbeast Chetorah to the dish.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

"No, I don't. Does it have to do with Kai and Kira?" Kenny asked.

"You'll find out with them."

Dr. Karena slid over to Rei and whispered something in his ear. Rei gave an 'o' of understanding. "You know Alex, this boy is pretty nice. I wouldn't worry about her."

The blades hit the dish and bit beasts were called. "Galux, scratch attack!"

"Chetorah, Solar Flare!" The blades came charging toward each other, Galux sharpening her claws and Chetorah in flames. They collided, the bit beasts returned to their blades, and the pink blade was smoking.

"And the winner of this round is… KAI!"

"Why would I worry about her? If she can stand up to that bastard of dad of mine, I don't have to worry about her."

"You shouldn't talk about your father like that sir," Max said.

"Listen, I'm a historian. I tell things the way they are. And the way it is, my dad is a heartless bastard."

"Mariah, you can still give up before I trash your blade."

"Give me a break. Why would I do that? And what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Oh well, I'll go easy on you."

"3… 2..1..LET IT RIP!"

"Chetorah, Fire Arrow!" Chetorah came down in flames at Mariah's blade. The pink blade had stopped spinning and was smoking, again.

"And the winner of the second match is… KAI!"

"Hey, I got an idea," Rei told the two doctors and Celeste. "Why don't me and the guys go down, congratulate them, and bring them to the hotel room where you can surprise him there?"

"That's a pretty good idea… Okay then, we'll stick around till the end of the match and then meet you at the room," Dr. Alex agreed. 

"Come on guys," Rei took the confused Bladebreakers down the stairs toward the dish. 

AJ: Finishing for the White Tigers will be team captain Lee and by his side his bitbeast Galleon.

Brad: Megumi and Thundera will be putting a wrap on this whole tournament for the Element Cats.

"Bladers are you ready? 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

The two bit beasts were immediately called on as the blades hit the dish. "Galleon, Tiger Claw!"

"Thundera," Thundera moved out the way and disappeared to reappear behind Galleon. "Lightning Scratch attack!" Thundera made her move toward Galleon and that oh so familiar flash of light.

"The winner of the round is… MEGUMI!"

"I guess we lost, huh Lee?" Mariah asked her teammate.

"Second isn't so bad," Megumi tried cheering them up.

"For the second round, bladers ready. 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

"Thundera, Thunder Crash!" Thundera gave a growl and charged for Galleon. Galleon was sent flying, and Thundera returned into her master's blade.

"And the winner of the Asian Tournament is… THE ELEMENT CATS!" On cue, the audience erupted in applause and the two doctors and Celeste left the stadium. Rei and the Bladebreakers ran toward the Element Cats.

"Congrats you guys! You're going to the American Tournament!" Rei exclaimed as he got to Kira, unconsciously giving her a big hug.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we tagged along, would ya?" Tyson asked.

"Wait a sec guys, I have an announcement to make. HEY DJ! MIND HANDING ME THE MIC?" Kira caught it as Jazzman threw it over to her. "Hello everybody! I have an announcement about the team going to the American Tournament. We didn't have to participate in this tournament to get into the World Tournament, like most other teams. We will be watching the American tournament, but not competing. We would like to give that pleasure to another team: The Bladebreakers!"

The Bladebreakers stood there, dumbfounded. "Uhhh… Kira why did you do that?" Rei asked, remembering that he had to take them to the hotel room.

"Just because."

"Why don't we head back to the hotel to celebrate?" Rei suggested.

"Yeah, why not? Let's go!" 

Celeste looked out the window of the hotel room. "They're here! Get ready!"

"Wow! So we'll be going after all! Yippee!" Tyson said excitedly as they got into hotel.

Li walked ahead to Rei. "How did you know about it?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I talked to them in the stands." They reached the door of the hotel room. "Come on guys!"

"Umm… Rei…" Kira started as she found her way next to him. "Our room is on the other side of the building."

"Just open the door," Kai said as he came and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came from the three in the room, Li, and Rei.

"What?" Kira said as she entered the room, which was heavily decorated.

"MOM? DAD? What are you doing here?" both Kira and Kai exclaimed.

"Really. Has beyblading made you forget what day it is?" Their father asked. He got nods. "It's June 7." Still no clue. "Your 18th birthday!" Then they realized they had forgotten their birthday, but then there are more important things...

"CELESTE!" Kai exclaimed as Celeste moved from her position behind Dr. Alex, grabbing Megumi's attention. "My god... you're...you're..."

Tears formed in their eyes. Kira walked toward a cd player, and Rei walked toward her. She smiled and put on one of her favorite songs: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"'_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be 

And I don't want to go home right now'"

Celeste ran into Kai's arms, into an embrace that neither of them wanted to end.

"'_And all I can taste is this moment_

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything is made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am'"

"I'm glad for them." Kira said to herself and to Rei.

"Yeah, maybe they can both have peace now." He replied looking into Kira's crimson eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Kai." Celeste told him quietly.

"I've missed you easily equally or more." He whispered to her and placed his lips over hers.

The gap between Rei and Kira got smaller and smaller until their lips met.

"'_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am...'"

"You think we should…" Dr. Alex started, knowing that his wife could understand what he was saying.

"No. Give them a break. They haven't seen each other for almost 6 years."

"I meant Kira."

She looked over to the cd player and smiled. "I thought you weren't worried about her. I'm not."

"Awe… What a happy reunion!" Max chirped as they watched Kai and Celeste. "Don't you agree, Rei?" No answer. "Umm… guys, where's Rei?"

"Look over at the cd player and you'll find him." Dizzi chuckled.

"I guess he's having a good time."

Kira and Rei broke apart and looked over to Kai and Celeste. Megumi was just standing there with her hand over her mouth.

Unwillingly, Kai and Celeste ended their kiss and smiled at each other. Celeste then pushed Kai on to the bed and yelled "GROUP HUG!" And the whole bunch jumped on top of Kai and Celeste.

Once they were all relaxed on the bed, Dr. Karena announced that it was time to open the gifts. Li tossed a small box to Kira and a medium sized box to Kai. "Don't tell me you're playing favorites by giving him a bigger box."

"No… Just open them." Kira opened her box to find a pair of loop earrings with a aquamarine stone and a necklace with a diamond and aquamarine pendant in the shape of a cat.

"Ohh wow! Thank you so much! They're beautiful!" Next Kai opened his to find a pair of black and red roller blades.

"Thanks Li. Now I know what to get you." Dr. Karena tossed them two keys. "What's this?"

"Well, you two got your drivers licenses last year, I figured you would want something to drive. They are back in the house."

"Thanks mom! What kind of car is it?" Kira asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Now for me." Dr. Alex walked over to the table and picked up a big box. "This, is for when you're traveling." Out of the box, they took out a beyblade dish.

"That's perfect for training. Thanks dad." 

"All we need to do is test it."

"Hey Tyson, did you get me anything?" Kai asked.

"I only found out it was your birthday 10 minutes ago."

"Good. You know what would be a great present Tyson?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind blading against Celeste to try out the dish, would you?"

"Okay! A beybattle would be great right about now!"

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you." 

"Hey guys!" Kenny called to his friends. "Listen to what me and Dizzi found out about Celeste and her bitbeast. Most people haven't seen her bitbeast more than a few seconds, so they don't know what it looks like. But, it does say that they've heard it howl. I guessing it's dog or wolf."

"I see you guys have done your homework, but I wouldn't think it would say that Meg and me were identical twins, would it? It's funny how pairs of twins get attracted together."

"Is that all you have chief?"

"I'm afraid so… Good luck!"

"You'll need it Tyson," Kai commented.

"All right, get ready," said Max as Celeste brought out her launcher and a black and white blade with marks of purple, and Tyson took out his as well. "3… 2…1… LET IT RIP!"

As the blades hit the dish, Tyson called his Dragoon. "Dragoon, end this quick, Phantom Hurricane!" The storm started to brew.

"Lake Reflection." Dragoon's storm continued while a reflection of Celeste's blade stayed in the storm, and the actual blade went to the rim.

Dragoon's storm subsided, and the reflection blade disappeared. "How'd she do that?"

"Lunaris," with that, a beautiful white arctic wolf came from her blade, "Lunar Eclipse!" Lunaris gave a howl and a crescent moon appeared in front of Dragoon. Lunaris came full force at that spot and sent Dragoon flying.

"And the winner is Celeste!"

"Wow! That was an awesome match!" Tyson exclaimed as he picked up his blade.

"Well it was nice battling you, I guess."

"Is it okay if we eat now? I'm starving!"

"I guess we could. Come on over!" Dr. Alex said.

"A happy eighteenth birthday to Kai and Kira, and good luck to us in the American Tournament!" 


	10. Character Bios

Hello everyone! This is my first fic so don't blame me if its bad.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept for the Element Cats team, their bitbeasts, and   
Celeste,Kira, and Kai/Kira's mom and dad.  
  
  
Character Bios  
  
Kira Kaido   
age-17 Height- same as Kai's Hair- light blue/slate color in front, dark blue in back, long to middle of back  
eyes- reddish brown (same as kai's) Beyblade- white and light blue Bitbeast- Suicune- blue+white cat   
Team- Element Cats  
  
Celeste Hoshino  
age-17 Height- couple inches shorter than Kira/Kai Hair- light purple, goes to shoulder blades Eyes- sky blue   
Beyblade-black, white, and purple Bitbeast- Lunaris- white artic wolf Team-none (hangs around Element Cats and   
Bladebreakers)  
  
Megumi Hoshino  
Age-17 Height- same as celeste Hair- light purple, always in a braid Eyes- sky blue Beyblade- purple and yellow  
Bitbeast- Thundera- yellow+white cat Team- Element Cats  
  
Li   
Age-17 Height- same as rei's Hair- short brown Eyes- brown Beyblade- red and orange Bitbeast- Solaris-   
red+orange cat Team- Element Cats Stasis- 2nd in charge  
  
Kai/Kira's dad  
Age-? Height- 6' Hair- same as Kai's Eyes- green Profession- Archeologist/Historian  
  
Kai/Kira's mom  
Age-? Height-5'7" Hair- light brown, wavy Eyes- reddish brown Profession- Scientist  
  
In this fic the ages of the bladebreakers are as follows:  
kenny-12  
Max+Tyson-13  
Rei- 15  
Kai-17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: Also, in this fic Kai has two bitbeasts.  
  
~*~luna~*~ 


End file.
